In My Life
by KutendKrazy
Summary: Miroku is a world famous actor. Sango is a rising celebrity. Will love bloom in a world of fame, fortune, lies and deception? CH 6 up!
1. First Impressions

DISCLAIMER: Jerry Yan loves AiAi DelasAlas.

: I do not own Inu Yasha. (it owns me). I do not own Bench/. () The plot is mine mine mine (at least I own something… XD) 

AU.  A younger Kaede is shown here (probably 30). Ages are the same for the other characters. (Sango 16, Miroku 19, etc)

This is for Flown, who was the first person to email me a review thru Yakusoku to Negai. (wala lang.. it's just different if they email you to just say that they love your story.. XD) Thank you so much! ü

KEY

~@~@#~NAME~@~@#~ =Switch of POV's

~@ =scene change

This starts in Sango's POV

^^^^^^^

In My Life

_First Impressions_

"You have a guesting on Today! 9am tomorrow, then a lunch meet for the movie you're going to be in at Teddy's." Kaede, my manager said. "I'll see you at 7"

"Ok. Thanks." I muttered into the receiver. I looked up at the wall clock. 1:30. dang. I quickly went upstairs to get some sleep.

~@

I yawned. It's 6 am and I'm on my way to the studio. I had only gotten four hours of sleep. 

6:50. I parked my car, then went inside. 

"Sango!" Kaede said, coming towards me

"Hey." I said, giving her an air kiss

"You're early as usual. Did you even sleep?"

"A bit." I said, giving her a small smile. 

"Here," she ushered me into the dressing room. "You have a quick practice interview at 8:25, the shoot is at nine. We'll go straight to Teddy's after your interview."

"Mornin' honey." Jakotsu, my make up artist and hairdresser said, gesturing toward the chair. 

"Morning Jakotsu." I said, sitting on the said chair.

"Did you hear? They said Kagura Yashite is an adopted child.." he started on his daily gossip.

By 8:15, I was already made up. I was wearing a long black jean skirt, black boots, a black tube top and a jean jacket that reached up to my elbows. I had on these silver dangling star earrings, and a heart locket. (It was a gift from my brother, Kohaku), silver bangles and a black cap. My hair was loose.

"Sango-chan! Lovely as always!" A voice called out.

"Kagome-chan! Hi!" I said, turning to face her, grinning

Kagome Higurashi. My friend and co-actress. She's also Kaede's talent.

"Umm.. excuse me, Miss Yorikawa?"

"Yes?" I said

"Interview practice."

"Right. I'll talk to you later." I told Kagome.

"Sure. Good luck!"

She slipped into the dressing room and I followed the messenger to the studio.

~@~@#~Miroku~@~@#~

I switched the TV on, turning it on 'Today!'  My leading lady for the new movie we were going to shoot was supposed to have an interview there today. I took a bite of my French toast. 

"And today, we'll start off with an interview with rising star, Sango Yorikawa!" the perky host said

Applause.

Then she came in from the back, smiling.

I stopped chewing.

She was beautiful.

_But then.. was she like most celebrities out there? Vases without brains?  _

"So Sango," The host began as Sango sat down on one of the couches in the set. 

"How do you feel being called the next 'Akito Ara'?'"  

"Well.. It's really flattering, since Akito-san is a great actress.. but then, I don't want to be tagged as 'the next Akito Ara", I want to be known for my own style in acting."

The host nodded. "Your show on ANS is nearly reaching it's ending, we heard. Why? It's one of the highest rating shows on TV."

"Yes, we just finished shooting it last night.. or rather, this morning. The cast agrees that it's better to end the series now that it's on top than to end it when the ratings are low. Plus, this is probably the last teeny-bopper role I'll have. I'm switching to more serious roles."

"I see. Why so?"

"Why not?" Sango smiled. "I can't be a teeny bopper forever. Besides, ANS is also launching its 10th 'Fresh Faces', so you'll have more of them."

"Fresh Faces, as most people know, is the launching of new aspiring stars into showbiz, and is launched every other year. Sango herself was a member of the 9th batch." The host told the camera. "What will you be doing now that your show is over?"

"Well, I will be in a movie soon, so watch out for that. I've also signed a contract to endorse Bench/."

"Care to tell us about the movie?"

"It's working title is 'With You', and it's a dramatic love story. That's all I can say for now."

"Okay. Now, before we take a break, a question I'm sure many young men are asking. Are you in a relationship right now?"

She laughed. It was a nice laugh.. a sweet one.

"No, I'm not. I'm sure you've heard this a lot of times, but I'm focusing on my career now. My career and my brother are my priorities. Besides, in this time, it's hard to tell whether someone really likes you, or they just really like your money."

"Sir? Your bath is ready."

Oh right. Tearing my gaze away from the screen, I called Hojo.

"Record this interview. I'll watch it when I get back." 

~@~@#~Sango~@~@#~

"Thank you, Sango for being with us today." The host said as a messenger came with a bouquet. 

"Thanks for having me here." I replied, smiling. I mouthed 'thanks' to the messenger.

"When we come back, What's hot and What's not! Stay tuned!"

"….. And cut!"

I had a quick thank you session with the team then went to the dressing room. 

Jakotsu retouched my hair and make up, then I went to look for Kagome and Kaede.

"Sango! Good interview. Let's leave now, Gil wants to talk to you about your part in his movie." Kaede said

"What is my part anyway? I'm a supporting, right? And.. did you say 'Gil'? THE Gil?? Directing the movie?"

"Yes, Gil. THE Gil." Then Kaede smiled. An-I-know-something-you-don't-know smile. Kagome had one too. 

"What?" I asked, distracted

"We'll tell you on the way. Let's go!"

~@

"I'm WHAT? With WHO?" I demanded

"Dear, I thought you'd be happy.." Kaede muttered

"You have the lead role along with Fukijara Miroku!! Imagine, the famous, best-looking actor in Japan is your leading man.. " Kagome sighed dreamily

My heart sank. "Me..?" I said

Little ol' me, heading a movie with a very famous actor? And on top of that, I was going to be directed by an award winning director?

This is insane!

"You've got to be kidding me.." I muttered, still in a state of shock

"Nope. Sorry." Kagome grinned.

"I thought you wanted a movie break?" Kaede asked

"Well yeah, I do, but I never thought that I would play a lead role in my first movie and have a famous actor with me.. "

"Sango, Gil handpicked YOU for the movie. And you know Gil's reputation. He only picks the best."

I calmed down a bit. I was way nervous, but also excited.

We finally arrived at Teddy's. 

Big restaurant, that serves almost anything. There were only a few people though, as it was a weekday.

Once inside, Kaede spotted Gil on a table next to the window, with Shippou-chan, who also works in ANS, Rin, then a woman who I guessed was the scriptwriter, some more people, who were probably the heads of the creativity, production, etc. teams. Kaede and Gil shook hands. 

"Ah, there you are." Gil said, taking my hand. "You'll meet your man in a—never mind, he's here." He said, looking out the window.  "Sit, sit."

We sat. Then HE came in.

"Good morning, Gil, ladies." Fukijara said. He sat across me. He was wearing a white polo shirt and khaki pants. 

_God, he's cute._

"Miroku, this is Sango. Sango, this is Miroku." Gil introduced.

We shook hands. 

"A pleasure to meet you, my lady." He said, and then he kissed my hand.

I blushed.

Then he looked at me and winked.

I was taken aback.

"Charmed," I replied, giving a fake smile.

Ugh! He's probably an I-can-have-any-girl-I-want type of guy.

Kagome came in, followed by someone with long, white hair. Inu-Yasha.

Once we were all seated, Kanna, the scriptwriter gave each of us binders. Our script.

"I'm sure you know what to do with those." She said. 

"If you'll open to the 2nd page, you'll see the characters, along with the actor who plays them." Gil said "Now then. This is Shippou, Rin, Inu Yasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku."  He nodded to each of us as he said their names. "Shooting schedules are also listed there, just call if there are questions. Now. How 'bout some lunch?"

TBC

AN:

*You know that hat J. Lo wears? That's the one

And if some of you might be confused about the "_She's also Kaede's talent." Talent is what they call people that appear on TV working under somebody (i.e. manager, etc). You can even use that call extras that appear on commercials._

Since there's no kazaana and stuff here, they might be a bit ooc.

Aiyt, now review, pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase!!!

Oh yeah, for Hojo fans out there, I'm sorry!! I didn't mean to make him Miroku's butler, I just didn't want to add new characters to the story.. gomen gomen!

*hides under a rock*

*from under the rock*

please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll love you forever if you do!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Rolling

DISCLAIMER: Coke ko 'to!

: I do not own Inu Yasha. (it owns me). I do not own Bench/.  The plot is mine mine mine (at least I own something… XD) 

AU.  A younger Kaede is shown here (probably 30). Ages are the same for the other characters. (Sango 16, Miroku 19, etc) Since there's no kazaana and stuff here, they might be a bit ooc.

**This is chappie is for Monai! Just cause I want to. Luv yah sugar!! XD **

KEY

~@~@#~NAME~@~@#~ =Switch of POV's

~@ =scene change

(still in Sango's POV)

^^^^^^^

In My Life

_Rolling_

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. I had just finished reading the whole script. It was beautiful. __

  _Enzo and Angel were two childhood friends. They shared everything with one another, from food to toys, to hopes and dreams. But everything comes to an end. Enzo's family migrated to __America__ because of his dad's job offer. Before they left, Angel and Enzo made a promise. That they would meet at their favorite place when Enzo came back. _

_ 15 years later, Enzo is a famous print ad model all over the world. You would see him on TV, billboards, front windows of clothing stores, and even in girl's lockers and bedroom walls. Angel is a disc jockey and co coach for a children's track team. Enzo's career brings him back to his hometown. He goes back to the park where they promised to meet when he comes back. They talk, get to know each other all over again.. finding out that even if they spent years apart, they could still see through each other. Yes, they fall in love. But then, an accident occurs that puts one of their lives at stake..._

The phone rang.

"Did you finish reading?" *sniff sniff* 

It was Kagome

"Yeah.. It's beautiful.." I said looking at the script in my hands. 

"Yes! I can't wait to start shooting.." Kagome said wistfully.

Shooting?

Dang. 

I forgot.. 

Because of the story, I forgot that I was going to play Angel.. and Enzo.. was going to be played by Flirt Fukijara. 

"Hey Sango, you there?"

"uhm.. yeah. I'm here," I muttered

"Anything wrong?"

"Nothing," I replied "Jitters, I guess,"

"No wonder.. You're gonna have most of your scenes with the most famous and handsome actor of all Japan!" she squealed "And when you're not with him, you're either with me or Inu Yasha."

"Famous, yes. Handsome.. well, he's cute." I snorted "But he's such a FLIRT! Didn't you notice?"

"Well.." she paused "Yeah, but I think he really likes you!"

I laughed. "No thanks."

"Really!" Kagome insisted

I sighed "Kagome, nothings ever 'real' in this world we live in.. in this business." I told her. "There's always new 'parents', somebody or the other is pregnant, somebody got caught using drugs, somebody was seen doing this or that, or is a drunkard or a chain smoker.."

I could almost _feel_ Kagome frowning on the other end. 

 "Anyway, I gotta go. I have to practice my lines." _and how I'm going to control myself when the flirt's around. I added silently. Actually, I already had a mantra. __Don't slap him, don't slap him, don't slap him, don't slap him… _

"Okay.. and for the record? I really think he likes you."

~!

My shooting schedule starts next month. Unfortunately, with Flirt Fukijara. They were going to shoot Shippou's and Rin's scenes first, since they were playing Enzo and Angel as kids. 

I opened my script.

"Hey.."

~!~!*******one month later*******!~!~

_12:00 am___

Gil had called last night to say that we would start shooting today. 

Oh boy.

I pulled on a light blue sweater, a white miniskirt and blue boots. I pulled my hair up with a white scrunchie and put on white snowflake earrings. And of course, my locket. 

They might make me change later, I dunno.

I peeked into Kohaku's room He was asleep.

I slipped inside and kissed his forehead.

"'Nee-chan?" He murmured sleepily. 

"Yeah. I have to work now. I'll see you later, 'kay?"

"Okay,"

"Love you," I said

"Love you too.." he said, before closing his eyes.

I closed the door slowly.

_My brother.. the only important person left for me in this world.. _

~!

I arrived at the park at 4:30 am.  

I watched the men finish put up a large billboard of Flirt Fukijara wearing a white shirt in front of the mini-hill we were going to shoot at. Miroku had his left hand going through his hair from his forehead in a way that you could only see half of his face. His left arm was leaning on his knee.

_He may be a flirt, but.. I blushed._ Stop staring! __

I got out of my car and walked to the place where there were cameras from every angle.

"Morning Gil!" I greeted

"Ah Sango! Good Morning! We'll start by 5:30. Since Miroku is already here, why don't you practice your lines together? Jaken! Call Miroku from his trailer, will you? Tell him I need him here." Gil ordered a guy with big (and I mean big) eyes. 

I took a deep breath. _Okay, you can do this. He's just a good looking, world famous, flirtatious actor. _

Oh boy. 

"You rang? Ohayo, beautiful." He said, dressed in a blue polo and white slacks.

I glared. Blushing.

"Yes, practice your lines together, will you? If you'll excuse me.." Gil walked off, probably for some last minute preparations. 

"Let's start here then," Miroku said, pointing at a line in his script. "Or if you wanted to do something else.. " he gave me a wink accompanied with a devilish grin.

I glared. "Practicing that scene is fine Fukijara." I said through clenched teeth.  

~!

"Hey." A tall guy walked up to a girl sitting on the grass, looking at the horizon.

"Hey.." the girl replied with a soft voice.

The guy stares at the girls back and waving hair for a minute. Then he sat next to her.

"You look sad." He said. "Here." He handed her a flower he plucked from the grass. 

"Thank you," The girl said. "It's my mother's 17th death anniversary today."

"I'm Enzo," The guy said, holding out his hand, smiling

The girl looks at his hand and smiles. "Angel."

Enzo scoots closer and Angel leans her head on his shoulder. 

"So, how you've been?" he asked. 

"Ok. I'm a disc jockey for 89 fm." She smiles. "And a co-coach for a children's track team."

He chuckled. "Figures."

"Hey!" she whacks his arm. "At least I interact with living breathing people, instead of cameras all day."

"Hey, it's hard smiling for cameras and bright lights you know."

"Riiiight."

"So, how is it with Kana?" She asked, eyes twinkling

He groaned "Not you too!"

She laughed. "That's what all the papers say."

"Don't trust the media."

"Excuse me?" she said, raising her eyebrow. 

He winced. "No offense. No we're not going out and she's definitely not my fiancée." He shuddered. 

"That bad, huh?" She laughed "She's pretty though."

"Yeah, pretty annoying. Anyway, how's it between you and your partner at the station?"

"My step brother?"

"What?"

She smiled. "Dad remarried. Three years ago. How's life going now?"

"Okay, I guess. I got my dream of becoming rich and famous.. not in the way I expected though."  They laughed.

"How 'bout you?"

"My life's pretty much the same since we last saw each other." Angel laughed "15 years and nothing's changed, except I've grown older. Dad's still abroad. My sister is now in high school. She'd love your autograph by the way. And stop looking at me like that. Is it that hard to believe I haven't had a boyfriend?"

"Yes."

She punched him on the arm

"Hey! Careful of the merchandise."

"Oh yeah, you have to be all nice and smooth for your pictorials." She said in a teasing tone.

"Seriously.. you've never had a relationship?"

She smiled ruefully. "Don't have time for that. And.. it's silly, I know.. but then.. I guess I want the first one to be the last.." She said quietly, looking back at the setting sun. 

Enzo continues to look at her.

"And.. CUT!! Beautiful!! And that's only a first take! Let's roll it." Gil said, rewinding the tape.

I quickly removed my head from Miroku's shoulder, trying to hide my blush. He stood up and offered his hand. I looked at it warily. Then I took it. I dusted of my bottom.

"Sure you don't want any help with that?" He asked, smirking, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Sukebe," I muttered. _Don't slap him, don't slap him, don't slap him.. _ I went to the small screen to watch the take.

"Beautiful!!" Gil said again. "Record this on another roll for back up. Then let's move to another scene." He clapped his hands. "We might finish the movie early." He smiled. "Better for movies with world wide releases to finish early, you know." 

"Yeah.." What? Hold up! _World wide releases?!_

Oh my God. THAT'S why the character's names weren't Japanese. I groaned silently. I am so gonna skin Kaede-san for this._ And let me guess. This is under Warner Brothers._ I thought sarcastically.  

I heard somebody come behind me. 

"Do we need to do it again?"

It was Fukijara.

"No, the first one is fine. Okay people, break! Practice the next scene." Gil told Fukijara and me. He went off to tell where to put the cameras at the next shooting location.

"After you," he told me, gesturing away from the set.

TBC

AN:

**_.. finding out that even if they spent years apart, they could still see through each other.._**

****

That's how Enzo knew she never had a relationship, aiyt? XD

Review pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase!!!!!!!!

This chappies title is 'Rolling' cause.. well that's what they say.. o.o like:

Director: Camera!

Cameraman: Rollin!

XD XD XD

**Big THANK YOU's and I LOVE YOU's to:**

**Destiny's Angel (first reviewer!! YEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)******

**Aamalie******

**Philomelly**

**Nibzo**

**DemonSlayerGirl**

**BrittRasetra **

**sandbuster89 **

**SM together **

**kagome_and_kikyo**

**tealeaf-3  (Filipino da ken! wahahahaha)**

I LOVE YOU GUYZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'll love you for forever and a day if you do!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Rainbow

**Please don't kill me.**

**DISCLAIMER! GEORGE HUFF IS MY IDOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE RULES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

: I do not own Inu Yasha. (it owns me). I do not own Bench/ (eeeew they got Rainer Castillo as their image model! Gross!). The plot is mine mine mine (at least I own something… XD) 

AU.  A younger Kaede is shown here (probably 30). Ages are the same for the other characters. (Sango 16, Miroku 19, etc) Since there's no kazaana and stuff here, they might be a bit ooc.

+Rating went up because of swearing. Bad Inu!

The song 'Rainbow' belongs to SouthBorder.  

_This is chappie is for every single person who reviewed my ficcy. ARIGATO!!!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYZ!!!!!!!!!!!!  _

~!~@~#~$~%~^~&~*~

**If I could speak all the human and angelic tongues, but had no love, I would only be sounding brass on a clanging cymbal. If I had prophecy, knowing secret things with all kinds of knowledge, and had faith great enough to move mountains, but had no love, I would be nothing. If I gave everything I had to the poor and even gave up my own body, but only to receive praise and not through love, it would be of no value to me. **

**1 cor 13:1-3**

~!~@~#~$~%~^~&~*~

In My Life

_Rainbow_

_                                                         fallin out fallin in nothings sure in this world no no   
                                                                     breaking out breaking in   
                                                                  never knowing what lies ahead   
                                                               we can really never tell it all no no___

I sighed. After 19 hours of shooting, I was home.  I was beat. I flopped down on my bed. 

_I hate him I hate him I hate him.. _

Doing shots with him was hard. Having to smile and pretend to talk to each other.. who'd want to talk to a guy who's so full of himself? Talking and agreeing with guys like him heighten up their already too far too reach ego. Up to the point where they think they can get everyone to bow down to them. To do what they want. I _hate _guys like that. 

"'Nee-chan?" My brother knocked on the door.

"Hi Kohaku," I greeted him, as he opened the door. "Why are you still up? It's late already."

"Are you working on Saturday? Or Sunday?"

"I'm not sure.. Why?"

"There's this family tree project I need help with.." He muttered in a small voice

"Oh. I'll call Kaede-san and see, okay?" I gave him a smile.

"Good evening. This is the Miko residence. How may I help you?"

"Kaede-san."

"ah.. Sango-chan.."

"Why didn't you tell me this was a universal film?!"

"Ahehe.. See, Sango, I know you don't deal well with pressure. Remember the last time? When I told you your show on ANS was receiving 50 percent of the viewers? You freaked. You couldn't act as well.. At all."

_Okay, Sango, breathe. _

_She's right you know._

The scene of the time I froze up flashed in my mind.. Shouts and yells. Blurred places passed in a blur. Colors, cameras, people, co-actors, sneers, the director.. 

_                                                     What the damn hell is wrong with you Yorikawa?!_

_                                                Hmph, I told you she's all just clothes and nothing else._

_                                                   Another one that just got in by pure looks.. or luck._

I regained my voice. "Yes. But don't not tell me stuff like that okay? I want this movie shoot over and done with as soon as possible. Speaking of which, do I have anything scheduled this weekend?"

"Let me check.. Hold on." I could hear the phone being scuffled.

"Are you hungry?" I asked my brother over the phone

He shook his head.

"Do you want some warm milk?"

"Nee-chan, I'm not a baby anymore."

"Yeah, but you're growing. Plus it'll help you to get to sleep. Yes?" I said as Kaede came back on.

"Sunday's off, training at the radio station on Saturday."

"Thanks. Can you fax me my whole schedule for this month?"                                                

"Will do." 

"Thank you."

"And Sango?"

"Hai?"

"When you plan to do something, please tell me so we could fit it in your schedule."            

"Hai." Then I told her about Kohaku's project and what I was going to do to help.

She sighed. "Oh well, it's YOUR day off anyway. I'll make the necessary arrangements."

"Arigato."                     

I put down the receiver.                                                                      

"We can visit Aunt Hiraikotsu on Sunday to complete your tree. How far does it need to go?" 

"Great grandparents is okay. Great-great-grandparents is even better." He looked unsure for a moment. "Demo Aunt Hiraikotsu's in Beijing!"

"I know." 

I am Yorikawa Sango. I'm sixteen. I work as an actress. School? I stopped two years ago when I had to go into showbiz. So my (then 9 year old) brother and I could live. We live in our parents house with Aunt Hiraikotsu, my mom's second cousin.. that is, when she's not on a business trip.

I finished preparing our late-night snack of milk and cookies.

"Kohaku, food's ready!" I called out

 I love my brother very much. He's the only one I have left… 

~@~@#~@~@#~

I lay down on my bed. 

_She's a vase alright. An expensive one. And she's got something inside the pretty glass.. _

I thought with a smile as I remembered her furious glares at me. I'm an actor. I am one of the best, if I do say so myself. The road to getting to where I am is tough. So you can say I've been through a lot.. and let me tell you, I thought I'd seen them all. The pretty actresses who can act to an extent, but don't have an attitude. Stereotypes. If you're higher in status than them, they flirt with you. If you're not, you're shoved off. Been there, seen that.

_Different that one is.. _

Much as I would like to contemplate on her more, exhaustion took me. I fell asleep dreaming of furious stares, expressive eyes.. ones that I would delight to get lost in, ebony hair and silky smooth skin..   

~@

Friday. 

It's the last of our shooting days for the movie this week. Last time I would see pretty Sango this week. Unless I went to her house of course. Which really isn't a bad idea.. 

"Okay, you have to walk and talk.. and _be happy_. Go around here.." Gil lead us to the pathway, "To here.." Around a bend "Then here." He proceeded to walk near the trees.  "Just walk like you walk around the park when you're having fun with someone you like. None of these-" He proceeded to make a cat walk "or these-" walking with slouched shoulders "or these." He walked with arms stiffly moving at the sides "Natural, okay?"

Sango cracked a small smile. 

"Got it." I saluted. 

Sango tugged on the skirt she was wearing. It came about 2 inches above her knees. 

"I don't think that skirt is showing enough for you to pull it down." I winked at her.

"Sukebe!" She hissed

"Then when you reach this spot… " Gil continued "…All right? Places everyone!"

"You know, just so it won't look too stiff or fake on screen, can you at least talk to me when we're doing scenes together?"

She glared at me. "I will if you stop giving me lecherous comments."

"My, their called _compliments_ Sango."

"Baka."

"Camera!" Gil called

"Rollin" Camera-man said behind the lens

"Mark!"

"Roll 2 scene 1 take 1"

"ACTION!"

We "talked". Smiled and stuff.

Even _I _could feel that we weren't very convincing. 

"CUT! Nonono! That was too stiff. You're **childhood friends who've missed each other, okay**? Not strangers. Heck, even strangers are much warmer to each other.." Gil muttered 

"Let's do it again, Camera!"

I looked at her. "Well? Truce?"

She huffed. "Fine. Only because we're working."

So we talked. Joked around was more like it, since we had to smile and stuff. By the 3rd take, we had warmed up a scotch. She told me a funny story that her brother told her happened in his school. I told her what I saw one of the most respected actors here does. She was cracking up. I guess it's kinda hard to believe a real straight matinee idol keeps a lucky pink rabbit keychain, and talks to it before shooting, but there you go.

_                                                        Listen to the birds that were sent to sing for me and you_     __

We walked near some dense patch of trees that had the sun shining in between the leaves. Still talking and walking. I reached out and held her hand. She stopped and looked at our intertwined hands. Her small hand felt good inside mine. _They fit nicely,_ a voice inside my head said _Like pieces of a puzzle.._ Slowly she looked up at me. I looked back. Her hazel brown eyes clashed against my lavender blue ones. Her expressive eyes and the feel of her soft hand against mine sent electric shocks up my spine. I could only feel and see her. Everything else was unimportant..  a blur.. 

"And CUT! Beautiful! Mark that." A voice shouted. 

She pulled her hand away quickly and averted her gaze, light traces of pink on her cheeks.  

I put my extended hand down, and continued to look at her. 

~@~@#~@~@#~

What had happened? I thought dazedly. That.. That wasn't just acting.. or was it? But it didn't _feel_ like we were acting. I shivered, remembering the feeling when we had locked gazes and held hands. How fast and loud my heart had thumped. I was afraid he'd hear it. I had felt like melting under his smoldering gaze.. his eyes.. there was something in them.. they were so deep and.. I looked down at my hand, missing the feeling of a strong, warm hand on it.. 

_Stop! _

Now is not the time to muse this over.

_Arrogant.__ Arrogant arrogant arrogant.. _I repeated over and over in my head.

My head cleared a little.

"Sango?" Gil called out. I was in front of the water dispenser, taking a drink. 

"I'll be right there." I replied, disposing of the plastic cup.

_ He's an actor.._

_One of the best of his kind.. _

~@

"And that's a wrap people!" Gil said

The staff cheered. 

I stretched. Finally. It was 3 am, and I wasn't needed at the radio station until 11 in the morning. I would probably get around five hours of sleep. Which is heaven. Sleep.. it's something that people take for granted. 

I yawned, going over to my trailer and gathering my stuff. 

"See you guys later!" I told the staff. I went to where Gil was, got an air kiss, then left. 

~@~@#~@~@#~

I watched her leave. 

"I'll be going too," I told Gil. 

"Of course. Monday, bright and early, ne?"

I nodded. 

Once I got home I grabbed the cordless phone, and dialed a number.

"Hello? This is Fukijara Miroku."

~@~@#~@~@#~

8:50

"Morning, sleepyhead."  I poked my head in my brother's room.

"Nee-chan?!" He exclaimed, surprised to see me. 

"Let's have breakfast together, ne?"

"Okay!" He said cheerfully.

"You're already dressed." It bordered on disappointed and accusing. I looked down at my favorite white Bench tee which said 'I have never been a **material girl**. My father told me not to love anything that can't love me back.', my jean skirt which came above my knees and that faded effect on the parts of the thighs and my white boots. I had on a white leather cuff on my wrist, my locket and white earrings shaped like slippers.

"I know." I replied. "I have to work." I smiled apologetically. "Sorry. But we'll go to Aunt Hiraikotsu in Beijing later and spend the whole day there, together, tomorrow, okay?" 

"Okay." He muttered.

Instantly I felt guilty. I never get to spend enough time with my brother. And since auntie's not around more than I am.. 

I finished eating. 9:30

"I have to go, Kohaku. You know how to reach me. Pack your stuff all right? We'll probably leave for the airport by the time I get home. And just ask Ayumi if you need anything."

He nodded. 

I kissed him on the cheek. "Take care!"

~@~@#~@~@#~

I was in a studio for a pictorial. A white backdrop was placed behind me. The photographer had told me to "feel free". So I was playing around the poses. I had on a tight white shirt and a dark pair of jeans. I put my hands in my pockets then smiled. The brightness of the camera flash stayed in my eyes for a while. Snap! 

"All right, add it in." The photographer said. They brought in a wooden bench that contrasted nicely with the white background. 

"Work with it." 

All righty then. I put one foot up on the bench, leaned my arm on my knee, my head on my wrist then winked. Snap! Then I sat cross legged on the bench, leaned my arms on my legs, put on a serious face then looked to the side. Snap!  

"Great! Can you lie down Fukijara-san?"

I lay down sideways propping my head up with one arm. My other arm lay still. I didn't bother arranging the lower half of my body since this was an upper body shot. I stared straight at the camera.

"Great! Let's take a break!"

I stood up and went to the next room to get a drink. _Gods, this is boring._ I thought. I had been here for around three hours (and counting) already.

"Hi."

I looked up and smiled. "Good morning."

She blushed. "I was wondering if, I, uhm, couldgetyourautograph?" she said in a rush.

"To a pretty lady such as you, it would be my honor." I replied, taking the pen and notebook.

She giggled. "Arigato, Fukijara-san." She said, taking her things then turned to leave.

"I don't think it's fair for a kawaii lady such as you to know my name while I don't have the pleasure of knowing yours." I smiled

She blushed.

_Sango blushes prettier._

Where'd that come from?!

"I'm Koharu."

I kissed her hand. "Pleased to meet you, Koharu-san. Will you bear my child?"

Her eyes grew round. Then she blushed. And giggled. Again. "Hai! I mean, nice to meet you too, Fukijara-san! I have to go now. I'll see you later?"

Hmm.. A question not a statement. 

"Of course."

I put both arms on top of the basketball that was resting on my lap. I placed my head on top of my hands. I was now wearing a white shirt over a long sleeved purple shirt and jeans. Snap!  I stood up and placed the ball under one arm. Snap! _Man this is boring._

"Great! At the wall now, Fukijara-san."

_This man has to say 'great' every time he opens his mouth, doesn't he? _ I moved to the wall, Indian sat against it and waited for them to rearrange the lights.__

_I wonder what Sango is doing.._

I knew that she had a training with Inu Yasha (he and I have the same manager) at the radio station today. 

_Inu's__ probably driving Sango nuts, _I thought, a small grin forming on my face.

~@~@#~@~@#~

"Feh!"

I sighed, rubbing my temples.

What is it with this guy?

First, he arrives late. Oh maybe, just about an hour or so,

Then he argues with the DJ!

"You… dogturd!" the DJ (AN: guess who) yelled.

"Wha.. Dogturd?! You fuckin' piece of-" Inu Yasha yelled, facing the DJ.

"Hey guys! How about getting some work done first?" I suggested tentatively. Inu Yasha and Kouga were nose to nose. I could feel the sparks of electricity in the room. You know, the kind of tense electricity that goes on just before one of them is going to jump on the other and they'll try to tear each other to bits?

"Later!" Both of them yelled.

Okaaaaaay..

"This piece of shit needs to be taught a lesson first!"

"Piece of shit? You'll pay dog turd!"

"Just what is going on here?"

"Eeep." Kouga muttered, looking like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar when mommy told him not to eat anymore. "He started it!"

"Why you son of-" Inu Yasha started

"Enough!" Kouga's boss yelled. "Kouga, you should be ashamed, we chose you out of all the other disc jockeys to tutor these very respectable people and here you go, making a racket.."

Kouga's mouth open and closed like a gold fish out of water. Inu Yasha grinned smugly. 

After ten minutes, which consisted of Kouga's sermon, his sincerest apologies to Inu Yasha and I, Kouga's boss finally left the room.  

"Now," I said looking pointedly at all the black machinery filled with little buttons and knobs around the room with glass windows, "how about some pointers?"

TBC

AN:

AWRIYT!!!!!! 2 pages longer than the first two chappies (this one has smaller font too XD) happeeeeeee!!!!  

Sorry I just updated now. I decided to add more things to this chappie so I could move on quickly to the next one. 

And there really is a HerBench shirt like that (the material girl thing).. I have it. Lolz, I take most of what Sango wears in this fic from my closet.. they look better on her though.. XD! 

Wanna guess who Miroku called? ;)

Now.. dundundundun.. Review responses!! XD

But first, I would like to give very big thank you's to everyone who reviewed! You make my day man! XD I love you guys! 

**Sango-ish/American sango **(I am assuming you r one person coz u wrote ~american sango on the bottom of your reviews @.@)** please don't kill me. o.o** Sango's worked on TV before, on her show (as she says so in the interview) and she's had this job for 2 years now, so I don't think she should be nervous. Sango was picked (ya know, casting and stuff) so she didn't have to try out. I hope your other question was answered at this chappie. üv

**lilacks** you want a real Miroku? *blink blink* complete with the groping habit? *blink blink* 

**Destiny's Angel** yup, that's how you spell it. XD Paragraphs, ok I shall work on it! 

**Philomelly **Thank you!! I hope my portrayal of their relationship is still sweet in this chappie XD****

**Liliduh** I ain't making the spaces.. it's ffnet that's doing it T.T It looks normal on word, but when it's uploaded on ffnet.. any suggestions on how to take them off? ;-;   I wrote the original one without the  ~@~@#~ thing, but then I thought it might get confusing @.@ I'll take just take their names off the ~@~@#~ thing again, ne? As for Sango's clothes.. thank you!! XD I have no idea what Miroku should wear though @.@ 

**Killer Goldfish** there's miroku's pov. What cha think? 

**Red Dragon9** awww, thank you!!! XD and as for their past.. *grins*

**OneUnheardVoice** thanks! Cool nickname XD

**tealeaf-3** me check out your fic soon (after I finish posting this). Did you see the new pepsi commercial? Wahaha ang astig! Ganda talaga ng boses ni beyoncee.. si pink ba ung isa? 

**Aamalie** psst, update splintered coral! XD the movie _is_ waffy. Mwahahahahahahahaha (gomen, just ate chocolate..)

**BrittRasetra** yah Sango and Miroku rule!! XD Miroku's being a perv is one of the things that keep him in character, ne? XD where'd your nick come from? It's very unique man XD

**Ariana** His serious moments shall come XD more WAFF shall come too! In the next chappie! (I hope! nyahahaha)

~@~@#~@~@#~

You all know what I'm gonna say right?

I'll say it anyway.

please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'll love you for an eternity if you do!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Family Portrait

DISCLAIMER: [on a CHARMED mode] YAHOOO!!! CHRIS DIDN'T DISAPPEA--EAR!!! CHRIS DIDN'T DISAPPEA--EAR!!!! XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD is he gonna start calling Piper 'mom' now? XD

I HAVE AN ORIGINAL CLAY AIKEN CD!!!!! XD

: I do not own Inu Yasha. (it owns me). I do not own Bench/. The plot is mine mine mine (at least I own something… XD)

K.A. Applegate owns the Animorphs series, where the excerpt _"#italics#"_ in this story is found(No. 27, The Exposed, one of my faves XD).

_**This is for Patricia Evangelista, even though she won't know I'm dedicating this to her. XD**_

**To the people who continue to read this**, I want to thank you for continuing to read even if I took a long time updating.. I already had the fourth chapter written before, but I wasn't satisfied with it. After rewriting it-I started from scratch-I like this better than the other one (and the re writing wouldn't have happened if I didn't watch Patricia Evangelista, my idol [I finally have one! XD], perform her winning speech- -on TV). And this was supposed to be out last Friday, (I was even going to skip school on Thursday so I could finish this, cause we had nothing to do anyway), but I got hospitalized those days so…

Oh and I experimented a bit on POV's on this one. ;)

I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE YOU GUYZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Forever and ever and ever..

**---**

**He will not let you be tested beyond your strength.**

**1 Cor 10:13**

---

In My Life

_Family Portrait_

A young woman shook her head exasperatedly. I had the feeling she rolled her eyes as she turned back to her book, pushing her glasses up her nose. The young man sitting next to her

(Very suspicious if I may say so. More than the girl who donned a baseball cap and glasses. He wore a fishing hat and sunglasses. He's in an airplane, good heavens!) then turned to the boy sitting to his left who looked about ten. From what I could hear, they were talking about toy cars. Matchboxes, were they called?

"Would you like anything else madam?" The stewardess asked, smoothing her short skirt and bending a bit so she could look me in the eye.

"No, thank you. I'm fine." I replied as she smiled at me, then moved on the person who had dyed blonde hair in front of me.

The young woman sitting to my left a row over abruptly shut her book. She said something to the people I assumed were her companions, brothers probably, leaned her seat back and closed her eyes.

After a few minutes, the suspicious young man picked up the book from the pouch in front of the girls seat. He went through it, stopping when he reached the place the girl had left her mark on.

##

_ "#The ocean is always intimidating. But when the sun sets and darkness rolls across the waves you just can't help but be awed and abashed and a little frightened of it. Millions and millions of cubic miles of water, twenty miles deep in places, stretching all around the planet, touching every continent, most nations. Home to tens of millions of species, everything from the submicroscopic to the immense. _

_ You feel small beside a whale. Insignificant. Then you realize that a whale is insignificant in the ocean. And then you're flying over that bare fringe of ocean, flying over a mystery that puny Homo sapiens would never understand. Then you feel your own smallness, your own weakness, and it's like a lead weight on your chest._

_ It's not that the ocean is an enemy. It simply doesn't care. It feeds you, makes the oxygen you breathe, it gave birth to your species and if you get careless, it kills you. All without the slightest personal interest._

_ There's nothing you can say to the ocean. No mercy to be begged. No deals to be made. If we were weak or careless or stupid, it would smother us, crush us, bury us forever in miles of black, black water.#"_

I snapped the book shut. "This is the book to be read while flying over the ocean." I muttered dryly, pushing her book back into the pocket of the chair. I shifted around slowly in my seat. Yep, that old woman was still looking at us. I tugged my hat lower making sure my hair didn't show. Kohaku sat on my left, staring at the sky and ocean as we passed. Sango's on my right, with her bangs pinned up under a baseball cap and square spectacles. The sunlight highlighted her features and loose strands of dark hair played across her face. I smiled at the peaceful picture she made, slowly tucking the offending strands behind her ear, my fingers brushing against her face. Feeling Kohaku move beside me, I moved my attention at the television screen, remembering how I got on this trip.

Right after the pictorial, I had gone over to Sango's house, planning to ask her out for dinner the next weekend. There I met her little brother and bonded with him. Sango arrived an hour later, demanding if it was my car on their driveway.

"Is that your car out there?" She had asked abruptly. She looked stressed out.

"Nee-chan!" Kohaku called out.

"Good afternoon to you too. Yes, it is." I had said

She looked relieved, calmed down a bit, then started to space out. It was strange as Sango is always serious and concentrated when we're at work. Kohaku and I talked a bit more while his sister blasted off into outer space. Kohaku then asked me if I wanted to come with them to Hong Kong, explaining about his project. I of course knew that they were going. I had called Kaede-san yesterday and asked her if Sango was free on Friday- which is today. She told me that that Sango was leaving for Hong Kong that day and asked if I wanted to come. Surprised and suspicious on why she would offer somebody she barely knew to accompany Sango on their trip, I had asked why. She said she reckoned I needed a quick break, something about two people finding each other (I did not understand this part, as Kaede-san was whispering this bit, more like she was muttering to herself, maybe it had to do with Sango's aunt..), so Sango and I could get to know each other more plus if we got caught together it would be great publicity for our movie. Now, I wasn't one to let an opportunity to spend time with Sango pass by, was I?

While I was relating that story to you, Kohaku had asked his sister (who was probably on a trip to Venus) a question.

"MIROKU-NII-CHAN CAN?! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then he started to jump up and down.

I had looked up at Sango, surprised. And I guess I was grinning too.

"What are you doing here?!" She demanded confused, like she only saw me for the first time.

"Wha-me?" I asked, baffled as why she didn't ask me that question when she first saw me. I smirked. "Why, I just accepted your invitation to go with you to Hong Kong!"

"WHAT?" She screeched. "When did that happen?"

"'Nee-chan? You just said yes a while ago. I asked if Miroku-nii-chan could come then you nodded." Kohaku informed her, giving her a weird look

She took a deep (calming) breath. I think it was obvious she hadn't intended to say yes, but probably nodded to Kohaku's question as she was off in outer space. She mouthed the words 'Miroku nii chan?' and blinked confusedly. She looked around the kitchen, at the counter, the sink, the stove, the fridge, to me, then finally to Kohaku. She took a deep breath.

"Kohaku, we only have two tickets." She told him. I think she was thanking God silently.

"No, we've got three." Kohaku informed her once again, pulling the tickets out of the kitchen drawer. "See, one, two, three. Kaede-san dropped them off earlier, she said in case we wanted to bring along someone else."

Sure enough, there were airplane three tickets in his hand. Hong Kong, China, Non-stop. Gate 24.

"I'm pretty sure your.. Miroku-nii-chan has something planned for tomorrow, Kohaku." Sango told him, her breathing oddly controlled, as though she was trying to stay calm.

"Actually, I don't." I told her matter-of-factly.

She glared at me, eyes narrowing into slits. Looking back, I think she seemed to convey to me the message: 'Yes, you do!' "Don't you have to rest or go to some press conference or whatever?"

"Nope, all free til Monday." I had replied smirking, eyes sparkling mischievously.

"The flight leaves at eight. It's five-thirty. We need at least two hours to go to the airport and check-in." She told Kohaku hurriedly, probably desperate for an excuse not to let me come with them. "He probably hasn't packed his clothes yet."

Kohaku looked at me hopefully.

I faked wounded pride. "Sango, I think that you're forgetting that I work the same job as you do. Of course I've got clothes in the car."

She looked like she wanted to slap her hand on her forehead.

You see, everyone who acts in front of the camera-actors, extras, whatever-always need to have a change of clothes. The colors one wears might stand out during taping-such as red or black-or it might blend in too well, like shirts the same color hue as the surroundings.

And not to mention that I had already packed my clothes..

"Nee-chan, you already said Miroku-nii-chan could come." Kohaku pouted.

Sango looked lost. I could see that she didn't want to disappoint her brother..

"All right." She grumbled. "I'll call auntie and tell her we have company." She glared at me again.

Kohaku resumed celebrating.

"Go upstairs and get ready." Sango told him.

"Later!" Kohaku yelled at me as he raced up the spiral staircase.

"You planned this didn't you?" Sango had asked me, giving me a suspicious glance.

I had feigned an innocent look and denied it. It wasn't me technically anyway..

"How'd you know where I live? What time I came home?" She had insisted.

I had told her that her address was in the binder with the script, and I had come here not knowing if she was home or not.

"I give up!" She had cried, raising her hands up in a gesture of surrender. "I'm going to call auntie then get some things. DON'T make yourself at home."

And with that, she went up the winding staircase.

I grinned as I explored their house. We were currently in the kitchen, where Kohaku and I had been eating cookies, then moved to the living room. A black piano was situated on one side of the room, with rows and rows of pictures were on the wall behind it. Parallel to the piano was the living room couch, some armchairs and a coffee table with red roses in a vase. Looking up, you could see their second floor. I could see four rooms upstairs. One door was ajar, and it showed Kohaku coming out of the room with a duffel bag and a small backpack. I met him at the staircase and helped him with his duffel bag.

"Arigato Miroku-nii-chan!" He said enthusiastically. We dropped his bag in the living room.

"Who plays the piano?" I asked him, looking curiously at the grand piano.

"'Kaa-san and used to. Sango does too, she's teaching me when she has time." He replied, grinning.

I nodded, storing this little information in my head. I frowned. Something was wrong with what he said, but I just couldn't put my finger on it..

Kohaku was poking through his bag and muttering "..toothbrush, check, book, check, gameboy…. I'm just going to get my gameboy, onii-chan!" He raced upstairs.

I wandered over to the photographs on the walls. A younger Sango and Kohaku playing. Sango and Kohaku with a dog. A little boy with his arm around a little Sango. A head shot of Sango. Kohaku playing basketball. Kohaku holding up a gold medal and grinning a huge smile for the camera. A family picture. Some empty spaces that looked like they had pictures before. I frowned. A slightly younger (probably around three years ago) Sango and Kohaku in formal clothes were sitting on a bench. Two adults were behind them. Probably their parents. I could see the similarities with their eyes, hair.. and Sango had her mother's nose. I frowned, observing the portrait closely. It was off center. There was an arm wearing a suit on the left side of the frame, next to their father who probably had once been in the middle. The person had obviously been cut out.

##

I finished cleaning the mess Kohaku and his guest left in the kitchen. They had left for the airport around an hour ago, they were probably checking in now. As I moved to the living room to dust the family pictures, I remembered that Fukijara-san was looking at them earlier. So strange to see a young man about the house.. as there hasn't been one for at least three years.. I seem to recall that he was particularly observing the Yorikawa's formal family portrait. I looked at it, a small frown forming on my face. That picture was their most recent family photograph. I smiled ruefully, remembering those days.. Those were **the** days. I'm sorry, I seem to have forgotten to introduce myself. I am Ayumi, the Yorikawa's housekeeper and baby sitter. I have been working for them since Sango was a baby. I had watched the two Yorikawa children grow up to be the beautiful people they are now. Sango looks a lot like her mother, and Kohaku of their father. In a way, I feel like they are like my own children. Sango and Kohaku's parents were wonderful people. But no matter how wonderful you are… I shook my head, trying to shake my thoughts away. I still had lots of work to do.

##

I kept focusing on blank thoughts in my head as I tried to go to sleep. I could feel Fukijara leaning back on his chair, as Kohaku continued to oooh and aah at the view outside the window. How'd I end up sitting here anyway? Oh right.

Kohaku wanted a window seat.

I would not sit next to Fukijara.

Fukijara said he would sit anywhere.

I will NOT sit next to a window.

Kohaku wanted to sit next to Fukijara.

Three plane tickets with seats next to each other, one window. Go figure.

I mentally cursed myself for bringing that book with me. Of all the books to be read while on a plane.. Why oh why was I so distracted this afternoon? I thought wryly. Well, that was a bit easy. Inu Yasha and Kouga had kept up their squabbles, fighting about everything from the heat to the swivel chair. And Kouga got a few more sermons from his boss, with Inu Yasha smirking smugly in the background. Poor Kouga. His boss is one of those people who fear the 'power'.. the one that says celebrities-can-file-a-lawsuit-against-you-even-if-you-didn't-do-anything rule. Then I saw an unfamiliar car on our driveway. I don't have visitors, I would have them call me first before I ask them to come. I knew for sure it wasn't Kaede-san or Aunt Hiraikotsu's car. I worried. I panicked a bit. What if it was--? Did they release.. No, they couldn't have.. Could they? I had walked briskly through our house in a daze, finally calming down enough when I saw Fukijara. When I found out that the car was his, I of course started thinking how stupid I was for even thinking that they could have-And a nice car like that couldn't be owned by-Anyway, places like that have high security, right? I remember that I nodded at something that Kohaku was asking, then continued on my train of thought, until I heard Kohaku exclaim that Fukijara was coming with us. I couldn't find a suitable argument for Fukijara to not come with us.. Aunt Hiraikotsu's very hospitable.. and I did not want to disappoint my brother.. I didn't want him to know I wasn't listening to him.. so I went to my room feeling still slightly panicked-out of nerves, probably, relieved, and angry at the same time. I packed some stuff- a random book I plucked off the shelf, my jacket- and fixed my hair up.

Have you ever been recognized by a crowd of fans in public?

It is so irritating! People coming up to ask for your autograph, to take a picture of you, tugging on your clothes, coming very very close until you have no more personal space left, no more air to breathe.. I guess it's very flattering, but at the same time also very much annoying..

I gave up on the sleep that was not coming. Even though I was so tired, I just couldn't seem to sleep. I couldn't wait to see Auntie, sleep and to shop! A two-day vacation. That is just heavenly. I've never been on vacation since I entered showbiz. I pulled my chair back up, looking over at my brother. He had grown bored of the scenery and was now doodling on those little notebooks they have on the kid packs they give on the plane. Fukijara was staring absently at the TV screen, showing a rerun of _Friends_. Well.. at least I think he was staring. I couldn't see anything from under his glasses.

He faced me, raising his eyebrows, grinning that crooked smile of his. "Yes?"

I faced the screen abruptly. "Nothing."

"So… I heard you played the piano." He said conversationally.

I froze. "How'd you know?"

"Kohaku told me." He said simply, looking at my face.

Involuntarily, my hand started gripping my skirt, but I kept my face neutral at the same time. "I do. My mother was a professional. She used to teach us."

He nodded. "I see. I'm wondering though. Why didn't you just ask your parents for your family tree?"

My knuckles turned white, my skirt creasing. "Auntie wanted to see us." I said through my teeth.

He didn't press the matter further. Just muttered a quiet, "I see" then leaned back on his chair.

##

That was obviously a dangerous topic. Something bothered me about the conversation I just had. Then suddenly it clicked.

Kohaku's voice floated through my thoughts. _"'Kaa-san used to."_

Then _"My mother was a professional. She used to teach us."_

_Used to?_

TBC

AN:

I just realized I hadn't updated during summer vacation.. haha XD

Now that school's back.. homework, quizzes, school paper, websites-the ones I'm making and the other one I'm helping with, blogs, fanfic, review for college.. wahahahahaha this is fun!!

Ahem..

Oh yeah. And the random people I use for the other POV's they may or may not have an important role in the story. I just thought it would be interesting to look at the main characters from another person's POV. I got that idea when I was riding home on a jeepney. I like to observe people and I was like, 'this one is a teacher.. is she married?' 'this man is probably a carpenter' and stuff like that. Weird, I know. This one even crossed my mind on a salesman who was bugging me at a mall. 'This guy probably hasn't had a date in 5 years..'

**Keera**- yes they are adorable aren't they? XD

**Liliduh**- Not always.. only when im bored.. . Wordpad? okay, ill use it now..

**Red Dragon**- Fluffy is in this fic. He's mentioned in the previous chappie, if you look very, VERY, closely. . ;)

**Philomelly**- yeah I know. The ed-in-chief of our school paper said that to me too. She said I needed to put more adjectives on my movie review. . .

**Sango-ish **- The DJ thing is for the movie-she's going to play a DJ, remember?

Right! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I SHALL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. One Step At A Time

DISCLAIMER: **PLS. READ THE TEXT FOLLOWING THIS**..

Hey, even if I'm busy and I don't update often (when is often anyway? I never gave a definite period/time on when I'm gonna update), it doesn't give you the right to submit my story under your name on another site. Yes, **evelyn12345**, I'm talking to you. You are such a b#tch. Sending me reviews and telling me you love my story and all that crap then you submit it to another site under your name? Pwede ba? Go get a life.

Standard disclaimers apply.

_This is for Nikkou-chan, webmistress of Yasoku to Nagai, who kindly informed me that I had been plagiarized. _

#-#-#

**You're persistent. You're determined. You're meddlesome. You don't know when to shut up. You're hot headed. Sometimes, you get so irritating! Just a minute, let me finish! **

**But even if you're like that, I realized something. Betsy, I love you. And no matter what happens, I don't want you to change.**

**-Michael, Now That I Have You**

#-#-#

(AYieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kilig!!!!!!!!!!!!!! okay to all my Filipino readers out there, ang jologs ko noh? But I can't help it!! John Lloyd and Bea look so cute together! Haha! XD)

#-#-# #-#-#

In My Life

_One Step At A Time_

Pink.

I blinked.

Everything was in pink. Pink chintz chairs, pink sofa, pink wallpaper, a light pink carpet, pink candles.

"Come on, Miroku-nii-chan!" Kohaku said, whizzing past me on the stairs. "Dining room is this way." He then proceeded to a door on the left side of the pink..er.. living room.

So it wasn't my eyes playing tricks on me last night then. When we had arrived, I had thought it was just my tired imagination showing me the color scheme of the living room. Turns out it isn't. I made my way to the dining room, wondering what color it would be. Surprisingly, it was normal. Wooden floors, circular wooden table, and chairs. Breakfast of pancakes, bacons and eggs were laid out on the intricately carved table.

"Ohayu, Hirokaitsu-san."

"Ohayo Fukijara-san." She smiled at me warmly. "Have a seat."

I took a seat next to Kohaku, and just then, Sango came in, dressed in.. jeans? "Ohayo, minna-san." She yawned.

In the time that I've known Sango, I have never, ever seen her wear pants. Not that I'm complaining. Her attire today showed.. attributes.. you couldn't see well when wearing a skirt.. She took a seat next to her aunt, giving me a suspicious glance. I gave her an innocent smile, "Ohayo."

"So, what are you planning today? Do you want guys want to go sight seeing?" Hirokaitsu-san asked us, as she put away the dishes.

"If it won't bother you.." Sango started.

"Of course not! I rarely see you, and it's very rare that you come here and visit." She looked at the clock, wiping her hands on a towel. "We'll just do Kohaku's project then leave."

#-#-#

I watched, quite surprised as Kohaku drew a tree. _He has a talent for drawing. _

"How many branches, Auntie?" he asked me.

"Let's start with my grandparents. Your great-grandparents. One long one here," I indicated to the upper left of the leaves, "and another here." I pointed to the opposite side. "Now draw two smaller branches on each branch.."

The tree was almost finished. I pointed to a small branch stemming from one of the big branches. "Put your otou-san's name there." He did, then enclosed it in a leaf. Then to a separate branch, "Your okaa-san's name." Kohaku then connected the two leaves, then started to draw more branches stemming from it.

Ichi.. Ni..

#-#-#

I brushed my hair through, then put on a ponytail. I smiled at the thought that I didn't have to hide my identity, since nobody knew me here. I am known in Japan, but in Hongkong? I don't think so. _Poor Fukijara.__ Famous all over the world._ I changed my shirt into a simple red tee, and jammed my feet into red rubber shoes. It feels great to wear pants and rubber shoes again, as I couldn't wear them much when I was in Japan. It sort of contradicts with the 'fashionista' image Kaede-san made for me. _You can never be who you are. 'What you see is what you get' is bullshit. _She had told me, once she finished sizing me up.

I moved downstairs to the living room, where Fukijara was watching Kohaku play his gameboy. Auntie came out of the den a minute later. "Ready to go? Kohaku, do you need to use the bathroom? No? You sure? All right, let's go!"

#-#-#

Auntie and I went around the flea market, while Fukijara brought my brother to a toy store they saw nearby.

I pulled out a short sleeved pink blouse, with scattered green leaves sown at the bottom part.

"How are you? Are both of you holding up?" Auntie asked.

"Yeah." I replied quietly. I turned to face her, putting the blouse in front of me. "What do you think?"

She examined the embroidered leaves and checked if there were any missing buttons, checked the armpits for holes, then the whole blouse- from the little pleats to the neckline. "It'll look nice on you." She finally said, the blouse obviously passing her inspection. Then assuming a serious tone, she said, "You know that both of you can come up and stay, right?" She had a worried expression on her face.

I checked the blouse through again. "Yes." Someone bumped into me from behind, and I moved closer to the stall. _Hong Kong__ has got so many people.._

Auntie sighed and shook her head, worry still evident on her face. "Why I let you kids stay alone…"

"We're fine." I insisted. "How much?" I asked the curiously on-looking saleslady. She told me the price then took the blouse from me as I fished out my wallet.

#-#-#

"I don't want to leave Japan." The pretty teenager told her companion as I handed her the plastic bag. Just then, two people came up. One, a little boy and the other one a tall, striking young man.

"Auntie, look! 'nii-chan got me a new game!" The lady and the little boy conversed and started to move on another stall. I looked at the guy with the small ponytail and broad shoulders, and tried to stop myself from drooling.

"Hello." The guy greeted me, smiling, as he noticed I was staring at him.

"H-hi." I stammered, swallowing. Then, before I could stop myself, I voiced my thoughts, "You look like Miroku Fukijara."

He laughed, and I noticed the girl who had bought the blouse earlier was smiling a slight smile, her eyes twinkling. "I do, do I? I get that a lot." He smiled at me, pushing his sunglasses up his nose. "If you excuse us-" He motioned that he and the girl were going to go on to the next stall. I nodded, my face still red from my outburst. "All-All right."

He waved then put his hand at the small of the girl's back. The girl hesitated for a minute then elbowed his arm. Then she stalked off, the Miroku look-alike followed her, rubbing his arm.

I shook my head, embarrassed at my babbling. Really. The world famous Miroku Fukijara here in a flea market in Hong Kong. The man who gets 2 million every movie he makes.. Right.

#-#-#

I sighed. "Why didn't you go earlier?" I chided him.

"I didn't need to!' Kohaku insisted. I sighed again. "I'll take him, Sango. You and Fukijara-san find us a place to eat."

We were at an amusement park, ready for some fun after shopping.

"Okay." I grumbled, shooting a look at Fukijara.

He shrugged at me.

We walked through the streets, then stopped when we came at a coffee shop where a couple of street children were playing in front of.

"After you," Fukijara smiled, holding the door open. I raised my eyebrow at him, but went through anyway.

"What'll you have?" He asked me, as we picked a table near the window.

I made a face as I looked at their selection. "Hot cocoa, I guess. And another one for Kohaku, too. Auntie wants an espresso, and Kohaku wants one of the big cookies." I told him, as I read auntie's text message, telling me that they were on their way and their order. I started to take out my wallet, but Fukijara stopped me.

I looked up and met his eyes. He smiled at me, azure eyes twinkling softly. "My treat."

He walked over to the counter.

And started flirting with the girl behind it. -.-

I rolled my eyes exasperatedly, then smiled as Kohaku and auntie came through the door. Kohaku bounded on the chair next to me, while auntie took the one on my left. Fukijara came back carrying Kohaku's cookie and a paper bag.

"Our drinks will be given in a few minutes." He said, handing Kohaku his cookie and putting the paper bag on the table. He sat on the chair in front of me, and he and auntie started talking about her work. I took a bit of Kohaku's cookie, wondering what was in the paper bag that Fukijara had brought. Just then, a waiter came up and set down our drinks.

2 hot cocoas, an espresso and a latte later, we walked out of the shop, with Kohaku and auntie leading the way. Kohaku wanted something from the gift shop, I think. I looked back at the two little boys still playing at the front of the store, occasionally looking hungrily at the food display. I bit my lip, looking at their thin frame, tattered clothes, sunburned skin and dirty hands. They were young, but they looked like they had gone through a lot more than the people I see everyday. And the sad thing is, they probably have.

I put my hand on my back pocket, reaching for my wallet when I saw Fukijara bending down to talk to the kids. He gave them the paper bag he had brought in the shop earlier then affectionately messed up the children's hair. I heard grateful voices say "Xie Xie!" and footsteps running. Fukijara continued walking as if nothing happened, and I looked back at the children.

They were contentedly eating a piece of cake each, brown paper bag on the floor between them.

TBC 

Short, I know. It seemed like a good place to stop.. shrugs anyway, I can't believe I'm gonna say this but… I am going to be even busier this month and on the next. See, I got picked as one of my school's representatives on a week-long convention to be held in Baguio on the last week of October. We have practices scheduled every weekday and Saturday afternoon. Add the schoolwork I need to do, and well.. you get the picture. Gomen if this took so long.

**TC guyz, and don't forget,**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

(are you guys gonna kill me if I said that I had already done this around a month ago? You are? Okay, forget I said anything. XD (I just got an net card today, since I was saving for the trip))

_**-KutendKrazy23**_

Click the little button, come on, you know you want to.. ;)


	6. Rumors

**DISCLAIMER :** Haha someone finally gave me a rose this V-day! One of my dreams came true.. lolz it's a pink rose, my favorite.

This is for "mami Gabs cause I miss heeeeer!

pare – male friend/buddy

**#-#-# **

_Chris, wiping his tears away. "Nothing.. I was just wondering.. If ever we break up.. will she cry for me like she's doing with him?"_

_Then his friend goes, "The question is, pare, will you make her cry?"_

_Chris looks at Joey, his girlfriend that was sleeping on the couch._** "That's the thing. Because I will do everything I can so that she won't cry because of me."**

-scene from Forever in my Heart 

(untranslated version:)** Yun na nga eh. Kasi gagawin ko lahat.. huwag lang siyang umiyak dahil sa akin..**

**#-#-#**

lines > POV switch

-# scene change

#-#-#

**In My Life**

**Chapter 6 : Rumors (AKA The Long Overdue Chapter)**

It was a normal day at the airport. Noise, the sound system announcing which flights were boarding and which have landed. People waiting impatiently, people hugging, people kissing, people reunited with their families, people claiming their baggage.. Yes, all nice and normal. That is, except for a group of people with microphones in hand. They were wearing vests and several people had video cameras focused on them. Indeed, it seemed each had their own personal camera. Others were simply holding recorders. They were all crowded around at Gate 24, obviously waiting for an incoming flight from Hong Kong.

I finally opened my eyes when I felt the plane land. Miroku gave me a funny look. I gave him a don't-ask-it's-none-of-your-business look. Then I removed my seatbelt and grabbed my hand bag from the compartment. I pulled on my baseball cap and glasses while Miroku pulled on his own disguise.

"You'll go first?"

I nodded helping Kohaku get his bag.

"Here, let me help you with that." He offered, reaching up beside me and helping me bring down the backpack.

"Thank you."

He gave me that boyish grin of his and winked. "No problem. I'll see you later." Miroku told Kohaku, exchanging hi-fives, while I tried to control the heat rushing up to my face.

"Come on Kohaku." I said, starting down the plane.

Snap Snap Click Click

What the?

Lights started to erupt before me, blinding me. Then I could see black and silver things being thrust at me, with hands leading to dizzying colors of clothes.

"Sango-san, what would you—"

"what do you have to say about—"

"the rumors said you were—"

"Were you were pregnant and did you get an abortion in Hong Kong?"

Paparazzi? Here? What were they doing here?

"Sango-san!" a woman in a red blouse with a loud voice called out. "Is it true that you were pregnant? And that you went out of the country to get an abortion?" They were suddenly silent, each trying to edge out the other to get nearer.

My mouth dropped open in shock.

"What!" I cried out.

Pregnant!

Abortion!

Me!

At this the paparazzi started buzzing again, and cameras started clicking, the video cameras positioned and repositioned themselves with the help of the cameramen, the reporters thrust their microphones and recorders in my face.

I tried to speak but my brain was still in shocked mode. Go out of the country and then suddenly I've got an abortion! What is up with that!

"Okay, break it up." An authoritative voice commanded. "This is neither the time nor place for this." A man in a business suit came, with a few security guards following him. A couple of guards escorted me and Kohaku, while the rest ushered the crowd away.

-#

"When did I become pregnant!"

Kohaku winced scooting closer to the window. I glared at the black sedan ahead of us. Just because I couldn't find anything else to glare at.

"Just yesterday. Publicly anyway. Apparently, someone saw you with Miroku boarding the plane." Kaede explained calmly. I could imagine her holding the earpiece as far away as possible.

"And my boarding the plane with Fukijara makes me pregnant." I deadpanned. _Wait a minute.._ "How come Fukijara wasn't mentioned by the reporters?" I added as an afterthought, because, of course, Fukijara is really famous and for him not to be mentioned in the questions when it was him, in fact, that came with me on the trip.

"Fukijara-san wasn't recognized. Ironic, isn't it? Apparently, famous as he is, his disguise really works for him. Sango, I think this is just a plot to bring you down. You have been getting a lot of projects lately, and a movie with Miroku Fukijara, no less."

I took a deep breath, letting out a little scream of frustration.

Nasty, nasty business.

"If Fukijara didn't come, this might never have happened." I stated, with a slight hint of accusation.

"Yes, well.. It's no use looking back now. What's done is done. I'll see you tomorrow and we'll see what we can do. Don't worry too much. This mess will blow over."

"Yeah. Blow over my career, probably."

* * *

I nodded to Hojo, then switched on the TV. Its showed the scene at the airport.

"Young actress, Yorikawa Sango, was rumored to have gotten an abortion in Hong Kong this weekend. Her sudden disappearance was seen by a close source, and was seen with a tall man on the airport. Some have speculated this man is her boyfriend. This of course, has been shocking news, as we know, Ms. Yorikawa is barely seventeen."

_Right._And the day I become her boyfriend will be the day Kagome-san and Inu Yasha wouldn't bicker.

A flash of the airport scene. "It seems that Ms. Yorikawa was surprised upon seeing us there. Surprised upon knowing that we found out what she has supposedly done? It must be noted however, that she and her brother were the only ones there, and the man rumored to be her boyfriend was nowhere to be found."

Of course. I mean, it would just be pushing it if I still came down with them didn't I?

I sighed. By coming on the trip, I had just put Sango's career in danger. What do I do now?

* * *

_This is not happening._ I thought as I watched the television. Everything I worked so hard for these past few years might be going down the drain. Yes, I don't really like showbiz. But I've learned to like what I do—I like it when I see the fans, and knowing that I can make people happy with what I'm doing. That I can bring, even if only for a little while, a smile to people's faces.

And now..

And now, I might not have the chance to do so again.

All because of a guy.

Ha. A self-centered guy one, too.

I grabbed my pillow and screamed into it.

Why, oh why, did he have to come in the first place! Why now! Why why why-y?

-#

I looked at the mirror. I was a mess. Dark circles were under my eyes, my hair astray. My eyes hollow.

I sighed and picked up my hairbrush, and started going through the tangles restless sleep had given my hair.

I walked downstairs like a zombie, and found Kaede sitting on one of the stools at the kitchen counter. My eyes darted up on the wall clock, which read 10 am.

"Ohayo, Sango." Kaede greeted warmly, a Starbucks coffee cup in her hands.

I grunted, making myself a cup of coffee.

"I thought you didn't drink coffee." She said, raising her eyebrow at me.

I blinked, realizing what I was doing. Then I shrugged and added the sugar.

"I found out who started the rumor about you."

That got my attention.

"Who is it?" I asked

"Apparently, someone saw you board the plane with Fukijara.. ehem, I think the proper term would be someone saw Fukijara escorting you into the plane.. the day you left for Hong Kong. Now, seeing as you've been getting a lot of projects lately, and now you've got a movie with Miroku Fukijara, well.. let's say this person wanted to bring you down just a little bit." She sighed at my disbelieving look. "Okay, she probably wanted to destroy your career completely.. I mean she could have just spread around that you do have a boyfriend, despite what you say, and that you could've slept in the same room.. but she went into the extra length to say that you were pregnant and had an abortion.." She smiled cryptically. "And you're 'underage' too."

I groaned."She really thought about it didn't she? Why didn't that movie have an audition anyway?"

Kaede sighed. "It was written for you and Miroku-san, Sango. The scriptwriter wrote it with you two in mind, and if either one of you couldn't do it, then the movie would be shelved. It would be a shame too, it's a beautiful story.."

"So what do we do now?" I asked

"Okay then. How about we tell the truth?" Kaede clapped her hands, all business-like.

"Yes, but we leave the part with Fukijara out." I replied, stirring my coffee. _Stupid stupid Fukijara.. Why can't he have a vacation on his own? _I looked down at the coffee and made a face. Yech. I really don't drink coffee. But it's supposed to calm you down, isn't it?

Kaede sighed exasperated. "Sango, they SAW you and him together!"

_Really, there are a lot of girls who'd kill to have him with them. WHY ME! WHY-_

"No. No. They saw me, and an "un-identified man" together. What's to stop me from saying this man is my cousin, and that I was sending him to Hong Kong?"

"Maybe the fact that you've got no other relatives except for your aunt and-"

"Okay!" I cried out. "Okay. But how will they know?"

"A little bit of research, Sango."

"Yeah, well, I've been on this business for quite a while now, and no one knows how many relatives I have." I countered. _Really, Fukijara, I do NOT need this headache. A car suddenly on my doorstep when I'm not expecting company.. what was I supposed to think!_

"Do you honestly want that to be opened to the public Sango?" Kaede asked me, eyeing me testily.

I sighed, closed my eyes and collapsed on a chair. Worn out from the pacing, I guess. _He needs a life. Oh yeah, that he does. _

"No." I replied.

"So let's just tell the truth! That Miroku-san came with you!"

"No! I'm not pregnant, but I'll come across as a flirt! Letting a man I barely know come with me, and letting him meet my only relative.."

"All right. What do you want to do?"

I slumped back in my chair. Wow, I hadn't done that since I was nine. "I don't know." I mumbled. _Scream at Fukijara. _

"Well then, we better think of something fast. If we don't come up with something, people really are going to believe it's true."

I stared at my coffee mug—which was still full of coffee. Biting back a little scream of frustration, I stood up, grabbed it and threw the contents in the sink. Then I washed the mug.

I heard the doorbell ring, and a few seconds later, Ayumi came in holding a bouquet of long-stemmed white roses. She handed them to me, and I eyed them warily. Spotting an envelope, I opened it and found a card, with the words _I'm sorry_ written on them.

"Who's it from?" Kaede asked. As if she didn't know.

"Guess." I replied monotonously, staring at the fresh, white roses. _White roses mean respect. _Then, turning, I dropped them into the bin.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Kaede-san, Sango-san." I greeted, upon entering the Yorikawa's living room.

Sango glared at me.

_If looks could kill.. _

I'm not dense. I knew it was partly my fault why the rumor started. Yes, partly. Another person's envy shouldered the other half of the burden.

"I'm sorry about the trouble." I said sincerely.

"It's not your fault." Kaede said warmly

"Wanna bet?" I heard Sango mutter under her breath.

I cleared my throat, pushing my hands in my pockets, shifting my weight from my left foot to my right. "I want to know what action you are going to take. I'm guessing an interview?"

Kaede nodded. "But what to say, what to say.."

"Why not the truth?" I asked

Sango glared at me. "No."

"No?" I asked skeptically, eyebrow raising.

"No."

"If someone saw us boarding the plane together, then it would be pretty hard to lie, wouldn't it?"

"I'm not going to lie, I'm just going to.. keep the truth." Sango said, a little evasively.

My eyebrow raising higher still, Keep the truth eh?

"Sango, it's good promotion for the movie.. You know, knowing a movie's stars are romantically linked to each other add more viewers.." Kaede-san started

"No!" Sango cried. "Good for the movie yes. But what will people think when they find out I let a man I barely know accompany me to Hong Kong, and he slept in my aunt's house?"

Hmmm..

"I can't think of any other way." Kaede said.

Sango resumed glaring at me. I gulped. But I couldn't help thinking, _that even when mad, she still looked beautiful.._

"I think I have a solution." I said, with an apologetic smile.

She narrowed her eyes at me.

-#

She looked beautiful as always, with a short khaki skirt and white turtleneck.

"Hey." I said, sitting down next to her on the leather couch.

She nodded at me, looking at the lights and the cameras. Anywhere but my face.

"I really am sorry."

Nothing. I could have talked to a wall and would probably get more response.

"Hello, Good morning!" A perky host with thick make-up arrived at the white set.

"Ah, but it is you who's made my morning good." I said smiling at the host, while looking at Sango out of the corner of my eye.

She rolled her eyes while the host giggled.

"30 seconds!" A member of the crew shouted out.

"5.." Then he counted 4, 3, 2, 1, with his fingers.

"And now we're back with Yorikawa Sango and a surprise guest, Fukijara Miroku!" Recorded applause rang out

"Sango-san is here to address the issue about her said pregnancy and abortion abroad." The host said conspiratorially. "So, Sango-san. You were spotted at the airport with an unidentified man and your little brother boarding a plane. This has led witnesses to believe that this man who came with you is your boyfriend and that you went out of the country to have an abortion." She recited, reading from the spiel. "Are any of these rumors true?"

"Yes, some of them are true. I did go to Hong Kong for a vacation with my brother. We stayed with my aunt. But I did not have an abortion, nor am I pregnant. I don't even have a boyfriend!"

"And the unidentified man who was seen escorting you on the plane?" The host asked quizzically, raising her eyebrow, doubtful.

"Well, let's say he isn't so unidentified." Sango said, a small smile playing on her face.

"Oh?" The reporter asked, eyebrow still raised.

"Yes. I'm sure all of you know him." She paused for a beat. _Ah, the tension. _"He's sitting here next to me."

Surprised gasps issued from the crew. The host opened and closed her mouth, wide-eyed, much like a goldfish with red lipstick. After a beat or two, she closed it, quickly gathering her wits. Then she turned to me.

"YOU escorted Sango-san on her flight?"

I grinned. "Well, this is goodbye to my disguise, I guess. Yes, I did. I needed to take a break, even if just a quick one, and I heard that Sango-san was going on a weekend trip. I decided to tag along. I stayed in a hotel."

The host nodded. "Well.. this is a shock. But, Sango-san, do you have any idea why these rumors are circulating?"

"Honestly, I don't know." She shrugged, biting her lower lip. "I didn't gain weight, so that can't be it, can it?" She gave a little smile. "My manager says it must be somebody jealous of my career, but I don't know.." She trailed off.

The reporter nodded. "The only way to destroy what you have now is some nasty rumor—like other careers destroyed in the past. And I can think of a perfect reason why they thought it was good to start these rumors now. I mean, it's been quite a few weeks since you've last been seen on TV.." The host said, a frown etching on her features. She looked like she wanted to scratch her chin in thought, but didn't.

"That's because we're filming a movie," Sango stated, answering the unasked question.

"We're working together." I continued. "We're still in the process of filming, but I think it will turn out to be a great movie. Director Gil is at the helm."

"Oh!" The host said. "Well, good luck on your movie." She smiled at us. "Not that you'd need any of it. I am glad we've got this issue cleared up. Goodness, an abortion of a sixteen year old.." She shook her head, displeasure crossing her features. "Who'd have thought of such a nasty—ugh, anyway, We'll be back after a short break."

"Thank you so much for appearing on our show and clearing up the issue today." The host told us.

"No, thank _you_." Sango said. "Well, I guess I better go then. I still have work to do."

I nodded to the host. "Me too. Thank you for having us." I gave her one of my grins as I shook her hand goodbye.

We proceeded to film for the movie. Sango didn't talk to me during breaks, but acted professionally. Gil was agitated, but he let it pass. I knew that it was just for now, and soon, he was going to make Sango talk to me again. He doesn't like discomfort in his staff. It affects the quality of work. As they say, you leave your problems at home, because when you're in front of the camera, you're not _you_ anymore.

I sighed as I pulled into my driveway, my eyes clouding. Sango's cold demeanor towards me had reminded me of someone I had trouble forgetting.

* * *

Another morning, another filming day. And today, I was running a little late. I walked out of my room then stopped in my tracks. The living room was red.. and white. I frowned as I came nearer to the railing.

Dozens and dozens of red and white roses were around my living room. Ayami emerged from the kitchen, looked up at me and shrugged helplessly.

"They all came in this morning. I didn't know where to put all of them."

I walked downstairs dazedly.

"There are more in the kitchen."

I stopped at the first arrangement, full of the freshest, reddest, roses I've ever seen. Next to it was one with the purest white. Then a mixed arrangement of the red and white roses came next. Then a whole red arrangement, then a white arrangement once more, and so on. I was stunned. These were my favorite flowers. It was then I noticed that each of the arrangements had a card wedged between the roses. With a slightly shaking hand, I took the beige envelope nearest to me and read it.

There, on the plain white card, were the words plainly written in black ink.

_I'm sorry. _

-KutendKrazy23

Reviews are greatly appreciated. does her begging-for-reviews ritual


End file.
